New Life
by The Book Worm 124
Summary: A dark shadow suddenly burst out of the cover of the pine trees. Running as though she was being chased by devils. But in her mind she probably was. The shadow was a cat. A young female with short black fur, and emerald green eyes that blazed with fear. She longed to stop but that would mean letting her hunters catch her, and that would mean instant death.
1. Chapter 1

**This fan fiction is set several moons after the Last Hope. Seedpaw and Lily paw are apprentices, and Dovewing is expecting kits now expecting Bumblestripe's kits. **

Prologue

The moor was silent. Wind stirred the short grass, causing great ripples to flow across the dark field. The grassland was enclosed by pine trees and as round and as flat as the white disk that hung suspended in the ink black sky. The sky was clear and open, blanketed with stars. But something was terribly wrong. Toward the edge of the pine tree's something was breaking the calming silence of the night, by running over the fragile undergrowth. The loud cracks and snaps even stirred a young doe that had been grazing delicately at the edge of the trees.

A dark shadow suddenly burst out of the cover of the pine trees. Running as though she was being chased by devils. But in her mind she probably was. The shadow was a cat. A young female with short black fur, and emerald green eyes that blazed with fear. Her long limbs were aching with exhaustion and her strength was setting like a sun. She longed to stop, relieve her aching muscles, but that would mean letting her hunters catch her, and that would mean instant death.

She had done something terrible. So terrible that it would now scar her mind forever. But all she could remember was the blood. The blood that had stained her paws and the blood that had pooled onto the snow. Ruining her life. Forever. The pain seemed to latch itself onto heart as she ran away from the life she one knew. The pain felt as though maggots were crawling around her stomach and like savage claws had ripped her heart away from everything she loved. She could hear pounding paw steps thumping behind her but a good seven leaps away. They were still on the chase and never stopping, but eventually they would have to give up. They had chased her out of the Tribe and past the Tribe's regular hunting grounds, the cat shivered remembering how she had had to cross the icy river and had almost drowned in the process. She was still shocked with the pace they had followed her, but it wasn't too surprising; Fox that Hunts at Night had always been fast even when they had been kittens together. The black female had been even more surprised that her old friend had turned on her and had even joined the chase with the other four cave-guards. She had been relieved when he had stopped with the other cave-guard a little ways back. There were only three left.

The three cats that had stayed and tracked her down even outside the Tribe's territory had been incredibly persistent. Two toms and a she-cat; a brown tabby tom, a black and white tom, and a white she-cat. They were lightning fast as they bore down upon her like hawks.

The she-cat broke into the cover of the pine trees, the needles tugging at her pelt–creating a seconds worth of pause– but she pushed through it anyway. Her black fur grew moist as she ran, her pelt had been scattered with raindrops that still clung to the trees from the rainfall the night earlier.

"You won't get away!" the brown tabby tom yowled behind her; she could hear his paw steps only a few tail-lengths away.

The black female knew within an instant when the tabby tom pulled ahead of the others to narrow down on her. The sound of rushing water suddenly met her ears–another river–and she tried to quicken her pace. Soon her pursuers would stop their chase. Relief washed over her like rain but it was not enough to slow her down. Soon…she would be safe.

The black cat took a quick glance over her shoulder to see the brown tabby tomcat growing closer and closer in each stride; soon he was almost close enough to claw at her tail. Worry flashed across her flicker of relief. Was it too late?

_Never!_

The pine tree's up ahead suddenly parted and the young black she-cat gathered up every remaining once of her strength. And then she leaped. The brown tabby cats frustrated yowl rang in her ears as she soared through the air for several seconds before icy cold water enveloped her.

The water was so cold it stung her body, the freezing water flooded her mouth and nose, and her knowledge of what was up and what was down vanished as the water tugged her down towards the bottom of the river. She knew that it would be so easy to relieve herself of exhaustion and give into the clawing darkness, but what would that lead to after?

The she-cat kicked her paws against the pounding river, finding a rough resistance against herself, rough, but not impossible. Lungs burning for air the young she-cat paddled her paws upward, faster and stronger. Hope flickered inside of her as the faint glow of the moon could be seen past the water. Her head broke above the water's surface and she clawed viciously at the loose sand beneath her paws.

Pain shot threw her ragged lungs as she breathed in and out, dragging herself onto the small bank she flopped onto her side. Focusing entirely on getting enough oxygen into her lungs. She raised her head painfully over her shoulder to see the brown tabby tom hissing and snarling at her in defeat across the river because it was too dangerous to pass.

The black female purred in satisfaction, but even that small noise caused a wrenching pain in her lungs, so she stopped. Staring around at the large reed bed, the female began dragging herself into the cover of the reeds.

The tall reeds loomed over her head like trees and every movement caused pain to wrack her body, but she kept moving until she settled herself in a dry patch of reeds and flopped down onto the ground.

Her knew life started now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Dawn light was peeking over the pine trees along the horizon. It's cream-colored light bleaching the navy blue sky; to the west the sky was still a dark blue with the last of the stars clinging to the darkness. But their light would die when the sun rose.

The black she-cat raised her head from her nest in the reed bed, ears pricked for any sound of danger. But the only noise was the quiet bubble of the river and the whistle of the wind in the reeds. Sensing no danger, she untangled her body from its comforting sleeping position and stretched, easing her aching limbs. She stood up, giving her shadowy black fur a quick wash before padding carefully to the edge of the reed bank to the pebbled shore. She scented air again. Just in case. But scenting only her marshy surroundings, she took a hesitant step out onto the shore to lap at the rivers cool water. The cold liquid soothed her parched throat and she kept drinking in deep luxurious gulps.

She raised her head from the river–water droplets still hanging from her whiskers–and stared up at the forest of pine trees across the wide river. Had the tabby tom followed her across the river? Fear lanced threw her, and she took a step back into the cover of the reeds. The persistent tabby tom might have followed her across the river while had been sleeping. The she-cat looked warily over her shoulder at the thick cover of reeds. There was another pine forest past the reed bed, where there would be prey and shelter.

_There… _she thought as a faint breeze blew threw her fur, blowing from the pines in the distance, carrying the warm scent of prey. The she-cat felt her mouth water.

There was where she would find shelter for the day.

The black she-cat placed her prey down beside her makeshift nest. She had found a dry hole in between the roots of a short stout oak tree; the forest had been well stocked with prey. She had easily found a plump squrillel that would last her the rest of the day with a good supply of moss to line her nest with, including two straying swan feathers she had found by the river. Sinking her teeth into her squrillel, she savored the warm taste of fresh meat, and she soon finished the rest of her catch. Finally drawing her tongue over her whiskers to snatch at the remaining morsels.

_We never had squrillels in the mountains… _she thought, letting out a low purr. It had been a while since her belly had been totally filled. Her body suddenly feeling fuzzy with sleep she lay her head on her paws. But sleep did not grant her it's comforting welcome. A question still nagged in the back of her mind like a burr; where was the persistent tabby? Would he–or had he–try to cross the river by following her scent. He knew she was still alive, and she knew he would stop until her felt her blood soak his paws, that or dye trying. All the cats in the Tribe had had a fierce loyalty to each other, if one cat was murdered, his friend would not stop until he had found the murder and killed him. The black she-cat had once shared that loyalty before the _'incident'_ happened.

She shivered and snuggled deeper into her nest with a sigh. There was no use moping about it now. The past was the past. _Even if there had been blood in the process. _

She curled up, drawing her tail over her nose and closing her eyes. But only when the moon finally reached its peek in the sky, did she finally fall asleep.

The black female woke up to stiff limbs, and when she stretched her muscles crackled loudly. She crawled out of her nest slowly and crept to the mouth of her makeshift den. The sun had just risen into the sky; its warm rays beaming down threw the pine trees. One ray warmed the sandy ground in front of her den. She stepped outside of her cozy den, the sun warming her silky black pelt. She raised her head to scent the air. The smell of prey still hung in the air and she was tempted to stop and hunt, but she knew she had to continue her journey.

She froze; past the warm scent of prey and the comforting forest smells, there was the unmistakable smell of _cat. _

The black she-cat didn't need to be told twice and she pelted full speed threw the forest. Running threw thick ferns and jumping over fallen logs. Soon the terrain began to change, the pines turned to rich oaks. But even then she could still hear the crunch of undergrowth behind her followed by the thunder of powerful paw steps.

Fear crashed over her like boulders and she ran even harder. The tabby tomcat was going to catch her. He was going to catch her, and kill her, and claw her eyes out. She pounded threw the ferns, trying to ignore the burning sensation that was creeping up her legs with fatigue. A voice suddenly called to her above the blood pounding in her ears.

"Wait!" the voice called franticly.

Confusion flashed over her fear. This cat didn't _sound _like the tabby tomcat who had been chasing her before, could this not be the cat that had tracked her threw the forest the night before? Worry clawed at her with icy talons. Should she trust this cat? Even if this cat wasn't apart of the Tribe could he still be trusted? _Yes? No! Maybe…_ She could only hear one set of paw steps behind her and he seemed to be growing steadily nearer. She would be enough of a match if her turned out to be an enemy.

_It's now or never…_

The black she-cat skidded to a halt and in one swift movement turned on her pursuer, claws unsheathed and neck fur bristling, lunging at her chaser with an angry caterwaul. Her paws slammed down on empty earth, she snarled with rage and anger pulsed threw her body. She whipped around, bunching her muscles to spring again.

But instead of one, at least five cats surrounded her before she could even process what was happening. Cats of different colors and sizes and scents enclosed around her in a full perfect circle. One of the cats stepped forward; a large long furred tomcat stepped forward. He was at least twice the size of the black female, and his voice was powerful like thunder.

_"What are you doing in Thunder Clan territory?" _

_**Authors Note; Cliffhanger! Did you like the ending? I was hoping you did, anyway I'm sorry if some parts were unclear (if you have any further questions or recommendations your welcome to tell/ask me. But no flames, however constructive cristism is always helpful). I'm always open for ways to help make this story more enjoyable. Thunder Clan will be introduced in the next chapter. Also; I haven't found a name for our protagonist, and I was thinking 'Why not have my reviewers name her?' Reviewers are extremely welcome for offering names for our protagonist because I unfortunately can't think of any good ones. ^.^"**_

_** Finally… READ and REVIEW! **___


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note; Summer is finally here! Yay! But I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, sorry for this Chapter to take so long. I was having trouble writing in Jayfeather's POV. I hope you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. I wish I did, but I don't.**

Chapter 2

The black she-cats heart dropped like a stone.

_Thunder Clan? One of the clans that had saved the Tribe from Sharp Claw all those moons ago? _She had always heard the stories about the group of cats that had come threw the mountains multiple times for different reasons, she remembered being just a young To-Be when the Clans had come before. But fear gripped her in tight claws. Would they recognize her? What would happen if they did? Would they kill her? There were too many cats, and they would definitely catch her if she tried to run.

"Well?" the dark brown tabby tom asked pointedly, flicking his bushy tail impatiently. The black she-cat flinched.

"I-I…" she stuttered. What _could _she say? That she was just a traveler passing threw, or –what was it? A kitttpet? But before she could speak again, a kind-looking striped gray tabby she-cat stepped forward, giving the gray tom a nudge.

"Dustpelt! You've frightened the poor she-cat out of her fur! Can't you see she's scared?" she snapped crossly at him before turning towards the black she-cat, her blue eyes filled with sympathy.

"I'm sorry if Dustpelt frightened you. He's not usually this… authoritative. But our Clan has been facing many hardships lately and it's been hard on him," she meowed kindly.

"My name is Millie. Don't be afraid, I used to be a loner, like you. Before I joined Thunder Clan. I know what it's like to be alone. If you'd like we can take you back to our camp." The she-cat offered. **(I know what your thinking, Millie was a kittypet, but she's just saying this because she doesn't want our protagonist to **_**freak**_** out)**

The she-cat frowned, debating several options in her mind. If she joined these cats, and gained there trust. They might protect her if the Tribe try's to find her. _Or maybe not…_ her conscious argued back. If she ran now, these cats would catch her, but the Tribe might never find her. Ever, and she could be free, but with leaf-bare coming soon she wouldn't survive well on her own. She could always leave right after leaf-bare. _And they don't seem all that bad…_ she thought inwardly. _I'll just have to risk it…_

"Alright." She replied nervously.

Millie smiled.

"Follow us. We'll take you back the camp."

The black she-cat wove threw the thick, healthy undergrowth, padding beside Millie at the back of the group. She could barley suppress her amazement and excitement as she gazed up at the canopy of tree's above them as they walked. The forest itself was alive and filled with prey. She could hear birds twittering in the treetops above, and catch the flash of bushy brown squirrels chattering in the branches. But it wasn't just above, on the ground too. The faint rustling of mice in the bushes and the delicate bubbling of a stream could be heard nearby.

"Wow. It must be luxury living here everyday." The black she-cat commented when the small group stopped for a drink by the small stream she had heard earlier.

"Yes, especially now that it's greenleaf. Luckily there has been peace between the Clans, but trouble is bound to start soon," a dark ginger she-cat meowed, giving her a friendly smile.

"I'm Squirrelflight by the way."

The black she-cat gave her a hesitant smile back as they began walking again, not knowing exactly how to respond. Her previous encounters with cats were almost always hostile, and it had been very rare if she hadn't encountered a cat that hadn't want to claw her ears off the moment they looked at her. It was a bit unnerving. But relaxing in a funny way she couldn't explain. As the band began moving again, she and Squirrelflight made small conversation. She seemed like a nice cat, and was very friendly and outgoing. Thankfully, she didn't ask very many questions about where she had come from and did most of the talking.

"Ow!"

Suddenly a sharp pain shot threw the black female's left paw, and she stumbled to a halt.

Millie gasped, and moved around to stand in front of her.

"What happened?" she asked, gazing down at the she-cat's injured paw.

"I-I don't know. I think I stepped on a thorn…" the black she-cat meowed, wincing at the pain that radiated from her paw.

Dustpelt's amber eyes narrowed suspiciously, and Millie shot him a glare.

"May I see it?" Squirrelflight asked politely.

The black she-cat nodded shakily, and the ginger she-cat turned her paw over with gentle forepaws.

"Ouch…it looks pretty bad. I don't think I can pull it out; we can have Jayfeather pull it out when we get back to the camp. Can you walk on it?"

She took several pawsteps forward, but pain lanced threw her paw at around the 5th step, and she gritted her teeth to keep from squeaking in pain. But there was no way she was going to show any weakness, then the strange cat's might not let her stay with them.

"I–I think so… I can go a little further…" she replied.

Squirrelflight nodded, her green eyes serious.

"Alright, why don't you lean on me? It might help." She offered, stepping forward.

"No!" she meowed hastily, a little louder than intended.

"No. I can make it."

The group soon came to a particular large clump of bushes, and the group stopped abruptly. Confused, the black she-cat took several steps ahead of them. _Why did they all stop?_

Suddenly Squirrelflight's tail shot out to stop the black she-cat, and she slid out her claws in response. Was it a trap? But when the ginger she-cat turned to her, her expression was light, and her gaze kind.

"Careful. You nearly did what I did," she meowed.

"Crouch down here, and peek over the edge over the cliff."

The black she-cat nodded, though incredibly confused, and crouched low. Peeking threw the bushes to see–_What in the name of the Tribe of Endless Hunting!? _Instead of continuing threw the forest, the ground just _stopped. _Great smooth walls surrounded the clearing below, but a thick wall of intimidating thorns and bushes enclosed the glade.

"H-How–How do you get out? All the cat's are trapped!" the black she-cat realized with a panicked jolt. The slick walls of the clearing looked incredibly hard to climb, and how would Kit-Mother's and Elders get out?

Spuirrelflight's suddenly let out an _mrrow _of amusement, and Millie purred.

"No, no! Their not trapped, look," Squirrelflight meowed, pointing with her tail to a slide along side the wall that would create an easy pathway down.

"You climb down this."

"Oh." The black she-cat meowed, flattening her ears with embarrassment and her fur lying flat again.

Squirrelflight purred, and then began to make her way down the into the clearing. The black she-cat was about to follow, when Dustpelt pushed his way ahead of her, glaring savagely at her. The black she-cat winced in response, but Millie glared evenly back at Dustpelt, placing her tail on the female's shoulders and guiding her down the rockslide.

The black female gasped when she and Millie reached the bottom, and she looked around in amazement, her emerald green eyes wide. There were cats _everywhere, _some sitting in groups or alone, having conversations quietly or sharing food. Cats ranging from every size and color surrounded the clearing, some were small and delicate looking while others were huge, muscular and intimidating. At least twice the size of the Tribe of Rushing Water. _Wow… _As the other cats began to notice her, the female's ears flattened with embarrassment. For a moment she expected Millie and Squirrelflight to vanish into the crowd along with Dustpelt. But they stayed loyally by her side as more cats began to recognize the intruder in their camp.

"Calm down. But sit up straight, the Clan will be more open to you if you look capable," Millie whispered reassuringly in her ear, making her jump.

The black she-cat nodded straightening her back as Millie led her toward a large crack in one of the caves. It looked just big enough for a cat to squeeze threw.

"Bramblestar?" Millie asked, stopping her with her tail at the mouth of the cave.

"Millie?" there was a hint of surprise in the deep voice that sounded from inside.

"Come in."

Millie nodded, both Millie and Squirrelflight padding with their tails wrapped around the black she-cat's shoulders protectively. To the black she-cat, it was comforting. Having someone right by your side, ready to protect you with their life. But she knew she would never be able to return the favor. _We're not going to stay here for very long. Don't get too attached…_ a small voice in the back of her head whispered softly.

The black she-cat took a deep breath, and padded into the den. Not sure if of what would happen when she came out again.

_Jayfeather's POV_

Jayfeather raised his head at the sound of the leaves in the medicine den rustling. Followed by the brisk paw steps and the strong scent of Lilypaw. _What is it now? _He thought crossly.

"What is it?" he grumbled unhappily, turning his head towards the she-cat.

"Bramblestar wants to see you. He says it urgent." The young apprentice mewed. He could sense the confusion boiling inside of the she-cat. _Huh? I wonder…is it another prophecy?_ He wondered.

"Alright. Thank you, tell him I will be there shortly." He meowed.

Lilypaw nodded, and he sensed even more confusion along with curiosity rolling off the young she-cat. But he was curious too. It was too soon for the cats of the Dark Forest to have come back, and Star Clan surly would have warned him about it. _Maybe is it another prophecy…_

He pushed his way out of the medicine den, and as he began to pad quickly towards Bramblestar's den, he picked up a new scent. That gradually grew stronger as he entered Bramblestar's den. A scent soaked with the forest, fear, and something else he couldn't pinpoint. But it smelled familiar. Maybe–

_**Whoosh!**_

_ He waited for the two she-cats to climb back down the rocks and prepared to follow them. But as he cautiously lowered himself over the edge, he heard Half Moon's voice calling after him. _

_ "I'll wait for you forever, Jay's Wing!"_

_**Whoosh!**_

Then all of a sudden he was back in Bramblestar's den, hunched over and gasping, his claws sunk deep into the floor of the den.

_What in the name of Star Clan was that?! _he thought frantically. He could feel Squirrelflight's warm scent by him, and feel her tail fall upon his shoulders.

"Jayfeather? Are you alright?" she asked nervously, and he could feel her concern stabbing him like a thorn.

But he hardly heard her over the echo of Half Moon's yowl in his ears. What _was_ that? Was it an omen? Was this strange cat linked to Half Moon and the Tribe of Endless Hunting somehow? _What are you trying to tell me? _

"Jayfeather?" Bramblestar meowed, and Jayfeather could hear the scrape of paws against the sandy floor of the Leader's den as the great tabby tom took a step toward him.

Jayfeather let out a long sigh, and let his fur lie flat and his claws loosen their hold on the floor.

"I–I'm alright, Bramblestar. What was it you needed?" he asked, making his voice smooth.

"Our newcomer has a thorn stuck in her paw. I have decided to let her stay in Thunder Clan for a little while." Bramblestar explained, but his voice was edged with confusion at Jayfeather's …outburst.

"Oh. Alright, come to my den." Jayfeather meowed to the newcomer, his previous suspicions vanishing.

The stranger shuffled forward, and he could sense nervousness rolling off from her as he led her out of Bramblestar's den.

But once both cats were in the enclosed cover of the medicine den, the stranger asked a question that shocked him lightning.

"Your blind aren't you?"

It wasn't a question…exactly. Most of the she-cats in the Clan would always get themselves tongued-tied trying to avoid his blindness. Only Dovewing seemed to be less than awkward about it. But this she-cat…was different. She didn't ask like a question, or a comment. And her voice wasn't lathered with pity, or anything really. It was like they were having a regular conversation, and she was commenting on the color of his pelt.

"Y-Yes," He stammered quickly. Caught by the casualness of her tone, his mind was blank and he fumbled for words. His pelt burning as though it had been set on fire. _Oh Half Moon? _He thought. _What's happening to me? _

"G-Give me your paw. I'll pull the thorn out."

The she-cat stepped forward so that their faces were only about a mouse-tail apart, holding out her paw tentatively. He ran his paw over her pad, he could feel the thorn jutting out from the rough skin. He gripped the tip of the thorn in his teeth and _pulled. _

The she-cat gave a small squeak, and winced.

He could imagine her staring at her paw in awe and then back at him with equal amazement.

"Is that better?"

The female nodded.

"A lot better thank you. B-But–Oh no! It's bleeding!" she gasped franticly, and he could feel the waves of fear rolling off her in waves. Jayfeather rolled his eyes. _Goodness, you'd think she'd never had a thorn in her paw!_

"Stand still. I wasn't finished yet." He grumbled crossly, nosing his way to where his supply of marigold was stored before applying it to her pad.

The she-cat relaxed for a moment and stepped forward so he could apply it better.

She was so close that he could feel her breath stir his ear, so close that past the scent of pine, and forest scents. He could pinpoint the unmistakable aroma of–

Mountains! _This cat was from the Tribe of Rushing Water!_

Suddenly, an achingly familiar scent wreathed around him and then, he could see again. Half Moon was sitting beside the stranger, her white fur sticking out like blood on snow against the strangers jet black pelt. They looked like total opposites. Light and Darkness. Both balancing each other out.

_Half Moon? What are you trying to tell me? _

"_I do not have much time to explain–You _must_ to trust this cat. You need to convince Bramblestar to invite her into Thunder Clan in any way possible. Her fate will decide the fate of the Clans _and _The Tribe," _she whispered, her green eyes pleading.

"What are you talking about Half Moon? What do you mean? Please–I don't understand!" he wailed. It seemed as though threats were coming from all sides, and there was no escape from them. It felt like he was being hunted like a mouse, and he was surrounded by…well…cats.

"_Please Jay's Wing! Trust me, it will all make sense soon. I'll explain it to you tonight, in your dreams."_

Jayfeather gasped. Every time a Star Clan cat–or other ancestors met with him in dreams, it was always unannounced. They had never actually _told_ him they would be meeting with him. It was next to impossible–

"_Please Jay's Wing! Promise me you'll trust this cat, and convince Bramblestar to let her join Thunder Clan! Please!" _

Jayfeather sighed.

"Alright."

Half Moon gave the smallest of smiles, but it held enough love and passion to make Jayfeather's heart melt on the spot. Then, as quick as she had come. Half Moon vanished, taking his brief moments of sight with it, and leaving Jayfeather and the stranger alone in the medicine den.

Fortunately for Jayfeather, the stranger had been oblivious to his encounter with Half Moon. But he could still feel the nervousness rolling off of her in great waves.

"Is that better?" he asked, making his voice smooth as to not frighten the she-cat.

There was a pause, and he could visualize her stepping back to examine her paw.

"Y–Yes. It's a lot better. Thank you." She replied, her voice filled with awe.

"Your welcome," he answered rather awkwardly. _It was just a thorn. She makes it sound as though I fought of the Dark Forest single-pawed._

"Now, you better go see Millie or Squirrelflight about your sleeping arrangements." He added, quickly changing the subjects.

There was a shuffle of pawsteps as she padded back out of the medicine den, but just before she was about to leave. A sudden thought struck the back of his mind, that no other cat had asked her about.

"Wait." He meowed.

The she-cat stopped, and he could imagine her turning around to look back at him.

"Y-Yes?"

"What's your name?"

There was a pause. But it was enough time for Jayfeather to read her thoughts.

"I-It's Shadow." She stammered awkwardly, but before he could ask anything else she left the medicine den.

_Goodbye Shadow that Lurks in the Dark…_

**Author's Note; Did you like it? I was really hoping you did. I'm sorry if Jayfeather was a little out of character, and again as I said before I'm always open for any suggestions to help make the story more enjoyable. Also; please so flames. But constructed criticism is always welcome.**

**Finally…READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Book Worm 124: I'm really, really, really, really, really, sorry updates took so long. I had camp between July. 15-19, and obviously I couldn't write at camp. Plus I'm traveling with my family across the country for a family reunion and on top of that it's summer, so I'm really busy. But I will try to update as soon as possible. Inj–Wait! As a special treat to my amazing reviewers, I have invited Squirrel flight to do our disclaimer. Take it away!**

** Squirrelflight: You're a very strange Twoleg aren't you? **

** The Book Worm 124: Yep. =^.^=**

** Squirrelflight: First the The BookWorm124 wants to invite you to submit your OC's to be introduced in Chapter 4 and used in further chapters. She also asks to tell her what you think of Shadow's story and 'destiny' in a review, but please understand there wasn't a lot of other idea's she could use without totally re-writing the chapter and stressing her out. So please no flames. But anyway The Book Worm 124 doesn't own Warriors. She wishes she did though. **

** The Book Worm 124; But doesn't everyone ? **

** Squirrelflight; Of course. But we need to start the story. **

** The Book Worm 124; Oh. Right. *****sweatdrops***** don't forget to review! But I thank all the reviewers that did and enjoy Chapter 3 everyone!**

_Jayfeather's POV_

Jayfeather padded threw the rich forest. Birds twittered overhead, the wind whistled in the trees, and sunlight pored down from the canopy of tree's above to settle on his pelt. Warming his body from nose to tail-tip. He knew instantly from the moment he had arrived in his dream world that he was in Star Clan. But none of his warrior ancestors emerged from the healthy undergrowth as he padded threw the forest. But he knew this was the place where he would meet Half Moon.

Even the thought of seeing the beautiful white she-cat made his pelt shiver with anticipation. He loved the feather softness of her pelt, and the sparkle in her green eyes. He adored the compassion and love that Half Moon could accomplish, and the bravery and determination she had shown when they were traveling to the mountains.

"Jay's Wing!"

Jayfeather's heart leapt in his chest and he whipped around to see the familiar beautiful white she-cat racing toward him. Her long white tail streaming behind her as she ran down the slope, her green eyes aflame with joy and love. Jayfeather bounded up to meet her with a purr that seemed to fill the whole forest, entwining his tail with hers and rubbing his flank against hers.

"I've missed you so much Jay's Wing…" Half Moon whispered softly, her eyes filled with happiness.

Happiness blossomed inside his chest as he breathed in her sweet scent, and for a long time they just lay there. It was a wonderful, blissful feeling of just lying in the warmth of the sun that dotted the ground threw the cover of trees. He sighed, admiring the curling fern stems that surrounded their clearing. They swayed lazily in the warm breeze, he breathed in the heavy scent of the forest. The scent of plants growing, and the smell of prey scurrying between the roots of tree's, and if he listened hard enough he could hear the steady flow of the river.

After what seemed like countless seasons did Half Moon finally raise her head, her green eyes serious as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I want as much as you do to stay in this moment forever my love. But we must focus on the task at hand; the loner that has been brought into the Clans has an extraordinary destiny ahead of her, and you, Dovewing, and Lionblaze are going to help her achieve this task. No matter what. Her fate will decide the fate of the Clans and The Tribe." She meowed gravely.

"But what do you mean? Half Moon, I'm so confused. Please–I don't understand!" he whimpered softly.

Half Moon's eyes softened, and Jayfeather felt his heart melt on the spot. She ran her tail down his spine in a comforting gesture.

"I know my love, which is why I have come to explain this too you, But it would be easier if I started from the beginning…"

"Only about a moon after the Great Battle, a cat was born into the Tribe of Rushing Water. He was a bloodthirsty, aggressive tomcat named Blood that Stains the Snow. He had always had the ambition of becoming Stoneteller, and at times it was believed that the Dark Forest had been training him before the Clans defeated them four seasons ago. However, Stoneteller new better and he knew that Blood could not be made leader of the Tribe of Rushing Water or else great hardship's and suffering would fall upon the Tribe. Yet Blood didn't listen, and he used many different methods in an effort to gain power.

"He began developing followers among the Tribe, promising them power and riches if they assisted him, and soon almost the whole Tribe supported him. He developed a plot to kill Stoneteller, but Shadow That Lurks In the Dark discovered the truth and rushed to aid her leader. Unfortunately Blood realized what she was going to do, and went to kill Stoneteller at once. So by the time Shadow That Lurks In The Dark arrived to explain the news she was already too late. Blood persuaded the Tribe that Shadow had been the one who had killed their beloved Stoneteller and drove her out. But driven half-mad by grief and pain, Stoneteller's mate ordered cat's to track Shadow down and kill her. Only able to return until they had brought back her back to the Tribe to execute her." Half Moon finally finished, her green eyes grave.

Jayfeather stared at her. Already, thousands of different questions were raining down upon him.

"But what does this have to do with The Three?"

"You, Lionblaze and Dovewing must help Shadow discover her destiny." Half Moon explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But why hasn't Star Clan told the leader's about this? Or the other medicine cats?"

"Because Shadow must be tested first. She will be tested in Compassion, Responsibility, Bravery, and Love to know that she can truly be the new Teller of Pointed Stones. However she is still traumatized from the brutality of her exile so her tests will not begin at once. These challenges will help he learn to trust you and your Clanmates and finally give her the strength to lead The Clans in the battle against The Tribe to overthrow Blood and bring peace to both the forest and mountains." Half Moon told him.

_You sure went all out on this one… _Jayfeather thought sarcastically to himself.

Half Moon smiled softly, as though understanding his frustration.

"I know my love. It may seem frustrating now, but no that it will all make sense in time." She whispered, leaning forward and touching her nose to his forehead.

Almost instantly a wave of tiredness crashed over him, and Jayfeather felt his legs fold beneath him and his eyes droop closed before he could even realize what was happening.

"Wait…" he moaned, horribly familiar darkness washing over his vision.

"Half Moon…"

_"I am sorry Jay's Wing…It will all make sense in time…I love you…" _

That was when the blackness slammed down on his vision and he was lost in unconsciousness.


	5. Allegiances

**Allegiances (Since I didn't put them in before)**

**I'm really, really, really, **_**really, **_**sorry I haven't been updating. I went on vacation and I' can't seem to find time to actually sit down and **_**write, **_**if you know what I mean. I know this actually isn't really a chapter, but I promise it will come soon. Updates might be even slower though because of school ****. However I will try to update as soon as I can and I'm sorry if I missed any names in the Alliances. Squirrelflight? The Disclaimer if you will? **

**Squirrelflight: Thanks Bookworm124… You talk too much though. Know that she doesn't own Warriors; Erin Hunter has the honor of creating others and me. Except Shadow…so yeah…Read and Review please. Every little review counts… **

_ThunderClan:_

Leader– Bramblestar–large muscular dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes _Apprentice Redpaw (white tom with reddish-brown patches)_

Deputy– Squirrelflight– dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat– Jayfeather: tabby grey tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors:

Dustpelt– dusky brown tom

Brackenfur: golden-brown tabby tom

Lionblaze– golden tabby tom with amber eyes _Apprentice Whiskerpaw (gray tabby tom)_

Brightheart: ginger-and-white she-cat

Leafpool: light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg: long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes _Apprentice Deerpaw (light brown she-cat with white paws)_

Foxleap: reddish tabby tom

Cherryfur: ginger she-cat

Moletail: brown and cream tom _Apprentice Treepaw (black tom) _

Mousewhisker: grey tabby tom

Cloudtail: long-furred white tom with blue eyes

Bumblestripe: tabby grey tom

Ivypool– silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Thornclaw: golden brown tabby tom _Apprentice: Brookpaw (reddish-brown tabby she-cat)_

Briarlight: dark brown she-cat, paralyzed back legs

Seedpelt– a very pale ginger she-cat

Lilypetal– dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Ambertail– gray she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes.

Dewstorm– dark gray tom with amber eyes _Apprentice: Hollowpaw (handsome light brown tabby tom with amber eyes)_

Queens: Cinderheart: grey she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Lionblaze's kits: Rockkit (large gray tabby tom) and Firekit (fiery ginger tom with dark green eyes)

Dovewing; pale gray she-cat with blue eyes pregnant with Bumblestripe's kits.

Elders: Graystripe- long furred gray tom

Millie- light gray striped she-cat

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat


End file.
